A Town Called Elmore
by BarazanDoe
Summary: Meet Alexander Thomas,a 15 year old Human Who is a Transfer student,Transferred to his New School at Elmore Highschool .Come and Experience as Alex Meets his New Friends in the Beautiful place called "Elmore".


_The wind blows as the sun dawns,_

 _A tree was standing idly in the green plains._

 _As the locals goes to the town nearby,_

 _A lonely girl sitting, besides the oak tree._

 _She see's the sunset both with Both of her eyes,_

 _She reach out her hand to grasped the sun that was in front of her,_

 _But she hesitated and pull her hand away,_

 _instead she Appreciates the beauty of the sun until it comes down._

...

 _Beep...Beep..._

He Groans,Staring at the roof and blinking until he eventually looks at his Beeping Phone,he'd Turned on his Phone And sees the Screen. _18.30_ _10 June 2018_ 'The day I moved to a new Town..'

He said at the back of his Mind as he Proceeds to turn off the alarm and Walks to the Bathroom. He looks at the Mirror with his Green eyes While Brushing his teeth and Grooming his Short Brown Hair,He wears his Black slacks,Black Shirt,And his Trusty Yellow Tie.

"Alex!,can you Help me Pack this up?"a Voice could be Heard Below him,"I'll be there in a Sec',Dad"he Answered,He comes Downstairs to see his dad Packing up the Baggage,"little Help?" His Dad Says As his Son responds By helping him Put the Baggage at the car in front of Their house.

He looks at his dad,His dad wore a white shirt,Jeans,Have a Black hair,Blue eyes,And A Bushy Moustache ,He looks at his old house,Staring at it Deeply,He Knew that His dad Was a Man with a good Memory,Its Probably tough to be a guy who Remembers The Good and the Bad Parts of his memories but,I guess He Enjoys it Rather than despised it.

"Well..you have to Say goodbye to your Old friend in Someway.."Thomas Chuckled "Seems like it"His dad said as he Proceed to Go to his car "Lets go!,Time Is Precious,Alex" Thomas's Dad Demands "On it.."Thom Responds as he approaches the car.

Alex sees The Old Neighborhood Streets of Massachusetts as he pass along,He still Remembers The good ol' Days in his hometown, He Even Remembered the times When he Played in the Playground 10 years ago,With His Childhood and Still Caring Friends,he Open up his phone to see his Group Chat,and decided to Chat for a while.

Brian Jonathan: _Whats up,man_

Alexander Thomas: _Nothing much_

Matt Snyder: _You're going to Leave to a New City and Leaving your Hometown for the last 15 years and Your Responds to that is "Nothing Much"?_

Alexander Thomas: _Hey You literally Have no Place to Speak about that Since you Left us a Year Ago.._

Cindy Miller: _While i Do agree with Matt's Points,But He Literally Did the Exact same thing..So whats up with that?_

Matt Snyder: _Hey I did it with A good reason,Okay?.Y'know,i have to Get a Degree In the Most Prestigious School so i could Achieved My Dreams..AND ALSO SINCE WHEN WE TALKED ABOUT MY PROBLEMS?!_

Brian Jonathan: _Speaking of which,Thom Why did you Decided to Leave so Suddenly?_

Cindy Miller: _Yeah!,I thought We Could Be Attend College Together!_

Alexander Thomas: _Sorry guys,Its just that my Dad has been Relocated to Another city,Being an Officer and all..._

Matt Snyder: _Really that's the reason?,Y'know you could Life By Yourself.Y'know Lived in a Apartment,Having a Job-_

Alexander Thomas: _I Rather Counting Raindrops Rather than Having a job..._

Matt Snyder: _Y'know,There Might be a Job Somewhere in the world where you were Ordered to Count How much Raindrops there is.._

Alexander Thomas: _DON'T COMPLICATE THINGS_

Brian Jonathan: _So where do Your Father Relocated to,By the way?_

Alexander Thomas: _If i Remember,He Relocated to a Town Called Louisville?_

Cindy Miller: _Louisville!?...Well i have no Grudge Againts Louisville but Its Better Here Than There!_

Alexander Thomas: _Well,I never Planned to go to Louisville on the First Place but,I Guess Thats Where My fate Lies.._

Brian Jonathan: _Hey Don't be So Gloomy,I mean Its not like this is the Last time We're Going to Hang Out Together._

Cindy Miller: _Yeah Thats Definitely Right,Brian!_

Matt Snyder: _Well Anyways.._

They Talk For A while Until..

Brian Jonathan: _Hey its Getting Late.._

Thom See the Phone's Clock,Its saids 21:00

Alexander thomas: _Yeah it is,Well ill Chat with you guys Later_

Cindy Miller: _Oh Come one,Can you just stay here for a minute_

Matt snyder: _Let him be,Cindy_

Cindy Miller: _Hmph.._

Brian Jonathan: _I have nothing to say so,See ya_

Cindy Miller: _Bye!,See you tomorrow!_

Matt snyder: _See you later,Thom_

Brian Jonathan: _Hey,So Do you want to play "Amazing Game,Battle royale Edition" With me?_

Cindy and Matt: _No!_

Thomas Chuckled as he Close down his Phone,He Looks outside of the car ,The Road were Relatively empty as it surrounded by Grass,He Felt Loneliness Unlike When He Talks to His Friends ."You missed Your Hometown?"Thomas's Dad Said to him,Thom glanced to his dad and Said "Yeah Seems like so..I just Kinda Feeling Homesick right now,I never Experienced on Moving to a New Town And meeting New people Its Just.."

"Yeah I know how you feel..Hey I Once Get Homesick too!,I Remember that time when I Moved to Boston For Police Academy,Its pretty hard Living In a town Where You don't Know your Surroundings.."

"Yeah.."Thom Somberly Saids as he glare at the Grassy Surroundings

Thomas's Dad Looks at the Car's Radio With a Surprise and Happiness In his face"Oh I remember this Song,Have you heard of this Thomas?,It's a Song I Always Heard Back in the 90s,Heh Good times have passed.."When He try to Volume up the Radio,the Radio Begins to static "oh God..I guess we cant have nice things.."They chuckled together.

When they go further,Thomas Notice something..unusual,The static from the radio is gone but there is no sounds from the radio Now,Until he hears something Like a Uncanny Voice can be heard. "1 00.." "what in the.."Thom's dad said as he looks at the radio,Thom begins to feel Afraid and see whats infront of him,He sees the road but something is different,It looks like a Distorted Version of what he Seen.

"..365."that was the last thing that the radio said,As the road Summons Ripples of Lightning Infront of them Forming A Large Cirle like Void."DAD!".Thom Shouts as his dad reacted by looking at the Portal, And then he began To Hit the Brakes,Attempting to Not Get Sucked into The Void Laying Infront of them But its too Late, car Sucked into The Circle And into The Darkness Within

 _Weightless..Stunned..Suffocating.._

That's what Thom Felt as he get Sucked to the Inner Parts of the portal,what Seems like Seconds,Feels Like Hours. It felt the Gravity Becomes non existent,He felt that he was Floating in that Area of This Existence... Until The car abruptly hit the ground,Both stunned at What took them a several minutes to realize that the Sun is Beaming Above the earth and the Portal was Nowhere to be seen.

"t-thomas stay put"His dad Said,Shakingly as if he was afraid that He was going to Die,He proceeds to get out off his Car and looks at the Surroundings,He looks at the woods besides them,and the Tall building in front of them,And then he see the Sign That Said..

"Welcome to Elmore,California.."

A Town Called Elmore

Chapter 1 : The Arrival

 _Beep..Beep_

His eyes Sorely Looks at his Phone, _07.00 am ._ He turns off the Alarm,he slowly took a deep breath and goes to the Bathroom, the water Coming from the Shower,Slowly Cleanse His body While He Rethinks About the Situation yesterday.

"yesterday was..Confusing,if I remember Back then We are both terrified and confused After What Happened Back there,The"Incident" That was happening Right in front of our Eyes Are,Unreal.. .luckily Dad Acts faster than mine,He jumps In and Take me to the Town that was called 'Elmore'.He reassures me that 'Everything is alright' and 'Forget what happened earlier',Yeah lets forget that we just Transported to an another Dimension or something..

Thank god My dad found a House that was cheap,otherwise we'll going to sleep in the car,that was old and Dusty,But thats wasn't the part that I concern with,I am Concern with what happened when we got Sucked into The portal or What that Radio What does it Say?,What is Happening When that Thing ,Does the Radio Caused the thing to Open up,and How can People Hijacked The Radio-Wait no,Our Car's Radio?".

"J-just calm down Thom,Don't let the Curiosity Gets you,just remember the word 'Curiosity Killed the cat..'" He stepped off the shower,then He does the usual routine,Using the towel,Putting his usual clothes on,and Grooming his hair until he Goes out of his room.

His new house is Relatively Small,in front there was the Living room Interconnected with the Dining room And the kitchen,In the right there was 2 bedrooms Facing Each other for Him and His Dad that rooms also both features a bathroom inside their rooms,Beside his dad's bedroom there was the garage That was probably used For other things other than putting your car inside the house,Because he knows that His dad Always works on the garage for some reason "it brings the Aesthetics " his dad said.

Thom comes to the Dining room And see his Dad cooking something in the kitchen,his dad usually didn't wake up this early,Actually Thom Used to Cooked for him, and also he Isn't a Very good cook.. "Hey Tom!,I make you something delicious" Dad's said with his Usual enthusiastic smile on,while Thom wonders why his dad makes the breakfast this time,But he brush it off as if it wasn't a big deal and sits on the dining room's chair.

"Huh,I didn't know you Waked up this early dad"Thom saids as he throw his arms on the table,"Well it's a 'special' Occasion this time.."dad's said As he puts the meal on the table"Here it is,Dad's Special Eggs and Toast!"Everything looks..Burnt,the bread is kinda burned and the eggs were overly cooked Burned Fried eggs which is _Appealing,_ he tooks a bite of the meal and agreed that it was bad "So..How does it Taste?"Dad's said,

"well you should've put a lot of work on the eggs and toast.." Thom said,as his dad Sighed as he Lumped his body on the table "cooking is hard.."Thom put his hand to his Dad Shoulder,"well atleast you tried.."

Suddenly His dad Got up and said "Well,I don't like cooking anyway"He walked into the Front door of the house and turned to His son "It's your first time living in this "town" right?,Come on Lets not be late,School is waiting for you!"Thom Sighed and Said "Ok,Dad.."as he Followed his Thom stepped out of the house,He gazed at the Sun,Shining in front of him.,and then he saw His dad Entering his car,Without Hesitation,he Enters it.

...

Thom Looks outside of the car,Slowly observing the Local Residence of this Town,He felt Something off Based on the Pedestrians,The People Looks like an amalgamation of Things From his day to day life like a Humanoid Flower or a Radio or Something,weirdest thing is,they're beings that acts like "Humans"..,Does the term "Humans" Even Exist in this Realm?

He felt that He fell into a Horrific Dream and Can't Wake up for some Reason,Is this Real Life Or just a Dream,And if its a Dream why can't he wake up?,And Also even if this is a Dream,its just felt.. too real,it felt like he was immersed to the fantasy he Lived in,He missed the House He Lives In,He Misses his Friends that always Back him up when He was Down on the Ground,He Missed Everything That was Special About his hometown.

"Crazy,huh.."Dad Said While he drives the car"yesterday we thought that we're moving to another town,but now it seems that we have travelled to this Place,I don't know if it's a Dream,I mean Damn I Pinched myself last night and it Hurts,But Instead of Wondering about how Unreal this is,How about We Brushed it all off,and think about whats going on ahead"

When he said that,thom feels uncertain about this statement but he can't help but agreed,he's not going to abandoned the possiblity of this event but if he keeps doing this,its just going to drags his ambitions and dreams down,So he Remind himself to take a breather over time.

When hestill thinks about this For a Long while,he suddenly arrived to his new school,"Elmore High School".it looks like an ordinary school,nothing peculiar and all."We're Arrived!"thom's dad Said,"Welp,Looks like ill be heading off then"Thom said as he Grabbed his Backpack and Leaves the car

"Wait,Alex"

"Yeah?"

"Be Safe"

"Don't Worry,Ill manage"He said With an Assuring Smile

He See His dad Wave at him as He Drove off,He Looks at The School Entrance and Approached it Until He stumbled into the Entrance door,Instead of Entering the Building,He face the sun Above him,He looks at it Deeply, after a Minute,He sighed and Open the Entrance door.

Accepting the Fate that He's Going to face From this imaginary-like Place.

TBC

Alright,I hope y'all Enjoy this Fanfic,Please leave a review or Report a typo to me,This is my First Fanfiction i made so,I hope you all Have a nice day

Peace out.

-Barazandoe


End file.
